


Partners

by Shikikan



Series: Flashside Stories [1]
Category: After the Flash (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikikan/pseuds/Shikikan
Summary: Follow the adventures of Holly Ruettiger and Nick Verdant as they navigate through the Arizona wasteland, where danger lurks behind every turn. Watch as they take on a hazardous enemy that will require all of their strength, wits, and spirit if they want to survive. This story is filled with action and mystery, with themes such as friendship, family, perseverance, and more.
Series: Flashside Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638235
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Partners

“Good morning Craterview, this is Jeff Bateman with Craterview Morning News…”

As the car stereo relayed the radio host, who was going over topics such as weather forecasts and small town occurrences, it was apparent that he was little more than white noise for two individuals who seemed to be having a more important conversation. 

“Come on, I’m telling you Nick, you need to get some new clothes. Your current wardrobe is terrible on so many levels,” said Holly in a joking manner.

Her russet-headed companion shot back, “Oh hush now Blue, I’ll have you know that these are all vintage, as well as an excellent fashion statement.” He leaned back on the passenger seat of the interceptor that the duo was resting in and gave a long stretch before letting out a small yawn. 

Holly lightly stuck her tongue out in mock disgust, “Vintage or not, there is only one place and one place only that those Hawaiian shirts belong in, and that’s the incinerator.”

“Don’t talk like that in front of my babies!” replied Nick in a melodramatic manner as he protectively wrapped his arms around his shirt, as if he were covering non-existent ears on his shirt.

“Stop Nick!” giggled Holly after hearing Nick’s ridiculousness. As she fell back into her seat, her fit of laughter having subsided, she felt a sense of satisfaction. 

It has been a little over two months since she left Myriad and since her departure, many things in her life have changed drastically. The biggest example probably being her new job at Castle Company. 

Some things never change though, and Nick was one of those things. In the past, Holly would most likely find the idea of him leaving with her to be an awful joke, but now, she knew that it could not have been farther from the truth. 

“Make this world a better place,” is what Holly always used to repeat to herself ever since she was young. A few months ago, she believed that she was doing that, but Holly never truly realized that what she was doing was in fact the complete opposite of improving the world. Now though, she hoped to try and set things right once and for all. Holly was glad to have Nick with her because she felt that without him, there would be nobody else to keep her in check. 

Holly’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a walkie talkie on top of the dashboard crackling to life as a voice began emanating from it, “Ruettiger. Verdant. An associate of ours has gone missing in Bouldercove. I need the two of you to get to the bottom of this matter,” said a gruff man with a French accent.

“Copy that Chief, we’re on the case,” replied Holly before placing the walkie talkie back onto the dashboard.

“Oh great, there goes my uneventful day, thanks Skips” sighed Nick. 

Holly playfully slugged Nick’s shoulder in response before reaching for the ignition and turning the car on, “Oh don’t talk like that Nick, someone out there needs us.” Holly floored the pedal, causing the car to rapidly accelerate and fill her with excitement. It was time to go out and make the world a better place.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for giving this fic a read. This little fic started off with me wanting to try and prove a point to some people in the Flashstorm discord awhile back and I also thought I might use it as an opportunity to practice my mediocre writing skills to try and improve. I know the that middle-ish section is kind of out of place in terms of tone or background lore but hopefully it should lighten up in the next couple of chapters. I chose to start off like this because I am not sure on how long this fic might be going (or if it’ll even be a thing) and I wanted to try and get some of the main background lore out of the way. I feel like I should remove that section of text, but I’ll leave it there for the time being.
> 
> I’m curious about the things I can do with this universe and these characters, so I hope to be able to write some more chapters soon™️. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and if you have any feedback, feel free to leave it in the comments section.


End file.
